


Visions of our Heart

by GGKat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Shyness, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGKat/pseuds/GGKat
Summary: Soraka travels to Ionia with a message. One that could change the fate of Ionia.But on a sunny day, Soraka meets a beast boy who has nothing but lies hidden in his heart.Sett aware that she knows about his lies, the beast boy must keep a close eye on the Starchild, so close that she will not leave his heart neither his mind.
Relationships: Sett/Soraka (League of Legends)
Kudos: 9





	Visions of our Heart

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to thank my beta reader, without her this fic wouldn't be well written. She always listens to me and tries her best even tho its not a fandom shes into.  
> About the summary... Yeah I am gonna change it ofc. Doesn't sound good to me but I hate to write those.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Knees on the floor, hands touching the ground sensing these new vibrations. Ionia wasn’t a stranger to her, but then again, when was the last time she had left Mount Targon? Time cripples by fast but also incredibly slow, and that was something she was very familiar with, after all, she’s existed since time was itself young, but it still felt amazing, almost new, to be surrounded by all the splendid and unique fauna and flora of Ionia. The birds singing their melodies, the wind flowing, creating a dance of the leaves, the rivers with their vigorous magic within! The sun shines brighter here, much, much brighter, warming her skin comfortably, like an embrace… Soraka smiled, nostalgically, thinking about Leona.

She took a deep breath, her hands left the green grass beneath her to touch her chest lightly, closed her eyes and prayed to the stars above.

Soraka prayed for the ones who have lost their lives in the cruel battles between Noxians and Ionians. She prayed for those who were blinded by hatred and needed guidance, one which she could offer. The Starchild soon entered her astral plane as the marks on her body and her horn started to glow. She could hear her home, the stars she came from, talking to her. They were her guide, just as she was trying to be the human’s guide, if only they learn to listen and open their hearts. As her limbs glowed, flowers started to bloom around her, animals and plants were being drawn to her kind, warm, peaceful energy. For a moment, Soraka let herself go and be with the stars.

“Wow!” A quiet, tired voice, almost like a whisper, just loud enough to break Soraka from her payer, brought the Celestial back to Runeterra. Her glowing marks dimmed as they went back to their normal colour, the animals scattered quickly as though they no longer belonged there, and the star’s lullaby faded to a stop. Soraka looked over her shoulder unsure of who had interrupted her and placed her brown cloak over her head in a swift move.

“I am sorry to have startled you!” The same gentle voice, now worried. “P-Please, keep your prayers going! I’ll go.” Soraka smiled and got up, standing slightly taller than the lady in front of her. The vastaya had a calm, understanding smile accompanied by the simplest of garments of a greyish tone. Her hair was long and light lavender and seemed incredibly soft as the sun shining over them made its colour, and of course, her ears, darker in the tips, fell gently on either side of her head.

“It’s okay.” she said calmly. “The stars are not going anywhere”. She smiled as she looked up, leading the other woman to mirror her.

“I’ve never seen you around here… are you from afar perhaps?” The woman looked back at the Celestial, her eyes baggy and tired.

“Mount Targon, actually. The view of the sky there is breath-taking, no doubt, but I felt a desperate need of new air, different views for a change.”

“Oh my!” The Vastaya’s hand reached for her mouth, covering it, but quickly falling on her side. “That’s very far, I hope you enjoy your stay here”

“Every step, a new journey.” Said Soraka, with her wise voice.

The lady smiled softly with her lips but also with her eyes to Soraka, but that smile was suddenly replaced by a grunt of pain, and she lost her strength. Her legs gave up on her but Soraka was fast to grab her before she fell to the ground.

“I- I’m so sorry” The Vastaya stuttered, placing her free hand on her face as the other grabbed onto the Celestial’s strong arm. “I’m not feeling so good. I just need some rest”.

Soraka with her kind heart immediately offered to help. “Yes, of course. Please, let me help you get home.”

* * *

Soraka was surprised, to say the least with how isolated the lady’s house was, however, she didn’t dwell on that thought as she was focused on holding the ill Vastaya. Following her instructions and helping her to get to her room slowly, Soraka also didn’t pay much attention to the interior design of the house. But as she laid the lady on her bed, she noticed drops of sweat running down her face which was worrying… she was also shivering.

The Celestial had no choice but to help. She held the lady’s hand in hers and closed her eyes.

“I lend my aid.” She chanted. Green energy flowed out of the Starchild’s hand, entering and taking over the Vastaya’s body. Although she tried, she couldn’t hide the pain, the same burning and still rather unknown ache took over her, forcing a grunt through her teeth, one she tried to conceal shyly. The last thing she wanted was for this poor woman to now worry for her.

Soraka held on until she saw the expression on the purpled hair lady soften. That’s when she stopped using her healing powers. She took a deep breath, laid the woman’s hand on her stomach gently and took off her cloak, walking closer to the window to get some fresh air.

* * *

Sett heard a strange voice. It didn’t belong to his Ma for sure. His mother’s voice was light and thin, gentle and a soft breeze. This one was stronger, maybe older, he couldn’t really tell yet, but he found that suspicious, as no other Ionian would even dare to utter a word to them.

“Stop please! No more!” He heard his Ma say.

Her voice was erratic! Who would dare to hurt Sett’s mother? Who??? He thought, fury coming over him as he let his beast side get a hold of him and he ran to his Ma’s room ready to knock the teeth out of anyone who would set a finger on his precious mother.

He kicked the door open with a loud grunt, almost in automatic mode, not completely aware of who or what was in the room with his Ma.

“SETT! NO!!” Said his mother!

At that, he stopped, but only just in time, already fuming.

Soraka looked at him as calmly as she possibly could, not taking any steps back although her first instinct directed her to. Instead, curious about this man in front of her, she took one step forward with her hand reaching out and touched his bare, hard to the touch, chest.

The unexpected happens. A sigh escapes her lips as her eyes close immediately, uncontrollably.

A vision from the future… but… different… What made it different from the many others was that it was about… it couldn’t be! Her own future!

She couldn’t understand where she was, or when this was happening, but she could see the person holding her. She couldn’t see their face, but she didn’t need to. The furry jacket they had gave them away. It was him! This tall, wide man she had just met. Sett was the name… right… But it was him! And he was holding her in his strong arms. But why did this feel so good? So safe, yet heart-breaking?

“Soraka stay, please.” She could see so much, and this included his most genuine desires, the rawest of feelings, the biggest goals, hopes but even bigger than that she could see his heart. But that wasn’t just it. She was also seeing a lot of his secrets. Lies! Lies was a more suitable word.

In a snap, she was back to reality. Her eyebrows creased inquisitively but also, slightly angrily. She looked deep in his eyes and said:

“Liar.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still have a bit of trouble to understand some of league lore and how everything connects. But I'm trying my best!  
> I'm still unsure if I'll use the Noxus x Ionia war as the main conflict!  
> Anyway, gg!


End file.
